This invention relates to a multi-head type embroidering machine with a plurality of heads each having a needle bar drive mechanism and, more particularly, to an embroidering machine of this type capable of selecting operation or non-operation of the respective heads (i.e., driving or non-driving of a needle bar of each head) in a desired combination.
In a conventional multi-head type embroidering machine, all heads are driven together so that the same stitching pattern can be made for each head. As a result, the embroidering pattern as a whole obtainable in one embroidering frame tends to become monotonous and reduce attractiveness. Individual stitching patterns corresponding to the respective heads can be made in various ways depending upon X-Y displacement of the embroidering frame but formulation of the same pattern by all of the heads has to cause monotonousness.